


Thirty Minutes

by merryghoul



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, F/F, Figging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-19
Updated: 2012-03-19
Packaged: 2017-11-02 05:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suzie and Tosh squeeze in a sexual experiment before they have to go back to work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thirty Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt [figging.](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/115867.html?thread=5514139&format=light&posted=1#cmt5777051) This entry is slightly different from the fic_promptly fill.

Tosh has Suzie where she wants her: bent over, on her bed. Her ass is lifted up by a pillow.

"Come on, Toshiko," Suzie says. "We haven't got all night. Bloody Jack Harkness, barely letting us have at least a full day off unless we're emotional or something. Let's get this thing up my arse and get it over with."

Tosh carries pieces of ginger in cold water towards Suzie's bed. The largest piece is carved into the shape of a butt plug, with a tapered cone shape on top and a tapered ending. 

That way Suzie can clamp her arsehole around the plug and Tosh can remove it later. There are also a few slices in the water, leftovers from Tosh's butt plug carving.

Tosh puts on latex gloves, swiped from the Hub. "You should know carving a ginger butt plug takes time, Suzie."

"Enough talking, stick it in."

Tosh puts the ginger pieces beside Suzie's bed. She takes the ginger butt plug and rolls it around in the water. She slides the butt plug up Suzie's arsehole. Suzie gasps as the butt plug enters her.

Tosh looks at Suzie's watch—it's on her wrist now. "Thirty minutes, Suzie."

Suzie wriggles her arse as the ginger begins to sting her arsehole. It starts off mild, but as the ginger begins to take hold, it burns. 

"Fuck, why'd I agree to do this, Toshiko?"

"You wanted it."

Suzie grabs her bed sheets. She groans.

"I have something that might make you feel better," Tosh says. "That way I don't have to hear you say 'fuck' every minute or so."

Tosh takes a ginger slice and rubs it against Suzie's clit. The ginger stings her clitoris. The effects of the ginger are making Suzie moan. Tosh runs her fingers through Suzie's hair. "It's okay, Suzie, it's okay."

Suzie's legs begin to quiver after a few minutes. "I'm about to come, Toshiko. I'm about to..."

Tosh puts the ginger slice back in the water. She dips her finger in Suzie's wetness and rubs the hood of her clitoris. A few minutes later, Suzie comes, moaning and repeating the world "fuck." Her legs quiver more as she reaches orgasm.

After she comes and her legs are steady, Suzie squirms all over her bed. 

"Toshiko, I need more ginger. I feel like I need to come again." 

Tosh rubs more ginger on Suzie's clit before rubbing it with her gloved finger. The two do this a final time. By the time the ginger starts wearing off in Suzie's arse, she's come three times. 

Tosh brings a wastebasket to the bed after Suzie's third orgasm. She looks at the watch. "Are you ready for me to take that out your arse? It's been over 30 minutes." 

"Yes, Toshiko, take it out."

Suzie pushes the butt plug out of her arse. Toshiko grabs the plug as Suzie's pushing it out and puts the used butt plug in the wastebasket.

Suzie pushes herself off the pillow. "I guess we should sleep now. God knows when Jack's going to want us to come in."

Suzie lies on her bed. Tosh takes off her gloves and spoons behind her. The figging done, they drift off to sleep.


End file.
